falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC04 DRG GiddyupKid.txt
DLC04DryRockGulch |scene= |srow=12 |topic=01044979 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{running the horse corral}'' Oh thank goodness, it's the new deputy. You gotta help me. My herd of Giddyup Buttercups have all fled the pokey! |after=TheGiddyupKid: You gotta track 'em down and bring 'em back to my corral. Now, Giddyup Buttercups can't resist the taste of Nuka-Cola, so check all of our refreshments stands! |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{running the horse corral}'' Ready to help me corral my missing Giddyup Buttercups there, deputy? |after=Player Default: All right. I'll corral some horses. |abxy=A}} |topic=01046CCD |before=Player Default: All right. I'll corral some horses. |response=Good luck out there. Remember, check the Nuka-Cola refreshment stands! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01046CCC |before=Player Default: I'm not ready for this yet. |response=Well don't take too long, now. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01046CCB |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Horses gone missing? The Silver Shroud shall ensure this is not part of some more diabolical plot. |response=''{player says they're the Silver Shroud}'' Thank you, Shroud. Remember to check out the Nuka-Cola refreshment stands. Even heroes like yourself get thirsty. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Horses gone missing? The Silver Shroud shall ensure this is not part of some more diabolical plot. |response=Appreciate it. Remember, check the Nuka-Cola refreshment stands! That's where they usually run off to. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |topic=01046CCA |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Time for a little reprogramming... |response=''{break out of character as the player uses a manual override}'' Employee manual login recognized. Exhibition bypass protocol engaged. Handing over part three of this week's safe combination. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Rebooting. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Time for a little reprogramming... |response=''{player convinces you to let him skip the challenge}'' Well, I suppose there ain't no harm in it. All right. Here's the third part of the safe combination. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: Time for a little reprogramming... |response=''{player asks if he can just skip this activity}'' And leave those poor Buttercups out of the stable? What if it rains? |after=Player Default: All right. I'll corral some horses. |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=01046CC9 |trow=2 |before=DLC04RobotProtectronCowboy: Oh thank goodness, it's the new deputy. You gotta help me. My herd of Giddyup Buttercups have all fled the pokey! |response=You gotta track 'em down and bring 'em back to my corral. Now, Giddyup Buttercups can't resist the taste of Nuka-Cola, so check all of our refreshments stands! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=What do you say, deputy. Can you help an honest horse-trader out? |after=Player Default: All right. I'll corral some horses. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=01046CC8 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{player successfully retrieved a Giddyup Buttercup}'' Good job there, cowboy! |after=TheGiddyupKid: If I ever need someone to tame these broncos again, I'll give you a holler. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{player successfully retrieved a Giddyup Buttercup}'' Good job there, cowgirl! |after=TheGiddyupKid: If I ever need someone to tame these broncos again, I'll give you a holler. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=01046CC7 |trow=2 |before=TheGiddyupKid: Good job there, cowboy! |response=If I ever need someone to tame these broncos again, I'll give you a holler. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Here's my part of the safe combination. Good luck in Mad Mulligan's Mine! |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=01046CC6 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{player drops a bunch of Giddyup Buttercup parts (legs, torso, head) into the corral}'' Oh no, what happened to Giddyup Buttercup! It was those darn outlaws, wasn't it? They butchered her up like a cow! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=You can't let this stand, deputy! Take my part of the safe combination. You clear out those bandits from Mad Mulligan's Mine. |after= |abxy=A1b}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files